Automated tournament
An automated tournament is a pre-named tournament which occurs on all oceans at a preset time, is open to all players, and is free. The prize money for automated tournaments is currently 10000 PoE, cascading exponentially, the tournament occurs every 15 hours, and there is always a trinket awarded to the winner (see below). Occasionally, these tournaments may be interrupted by ocean reboots. On those occasions, the tournament will not be recreated, nor will the reboot be delayed to wait for the tourney to end. List of known automated tournaments *'A Bone to Pick' (Swordfighting tournament offering a dark grey bone.) *'At Sword's Point' (Swordfighting tournament offering a blue starfish.) *'Baleful Blades' (Swordfighting tournament offering a purple knobby coral.) *'Bone of Contention' (Rumble tournament offering a bone.)* *'Botanical Bout' (Rumble tournament offering white daisies.)* *'Bottled Up' (Rumble tournament offering a lump of coal.) *'Bread and Circuses' (Drinking tournament offering a handkerchief and fruitcake.) *'Booming Fists' (Rumble tournament offering a spiky coral and a pair of gauntlets for first place, and a starfish for second.) *'Dead Drunk' (Drinking tournament offering a bone.)* *'Diamonds in the Rough' (Treasure Drop tournament offering a solid wrapped present, black with white bow or a lump of coal.) *'Divide and Rule' (Swordfighting tournament offering a red starfish and a yellow starfish.) *'Dollar Drop' (Treasure Drop tournament offering a sand dollar.) *'Dollar Duel' (Swordfighting tournament offering a sand dollar.) *'Drop the Hammer' (Rumble tournament offering a maroon knobby coral.) *'Drowning in a Sea of Love' (Drinking tournament offering blue roses.) *'Drown Yer Sorrows' (Drinking tournament offering a handkerchief.)* *'Drunk as a Lord' (Drinking tournament offering roses.)* *'Eggy Arte' (Drinking tournament offering an Artemis Egg for first place, a bundle of cloth for second, a stool for third, a fish skeleton for fourth, and a pool of 5,000 PoE.) *'Enter the Ring' (Rumbling tournament offering a grey signet ring.) *'Falling in Love' (Treasure Drop tournament offering a rose.)* *'Falling Stars' (Treasure Drop tournament offering a pink starfish.)* *'Fire Water' (Drinking tournament offering a lump of coal.) *'Filthy Lucre' (Swordfighting tournament offering a handkerchief.)* *'Fortune in Foresight' (Treasure Drop tournament offering a gold daisy.) *'Full of Stars' (Drinking tournament offering a red, an orange, and a yellow starfish.) *'Getting Your Point Across' (Swordfighting tournament offering red spiky coral.) *'Go for Broke' (Treasure Drop tournament offering an olive bone.) *'Grog Guzzling' (Drinking tournament offering a handkerchief.)* *'Hand over Fist' (Rumble tournament offering a handkerchief.) *'Hair of the Dog' (Drinking tournament offering a hair control tonic.) *'Hook, Line and Sinker' (Treasure Drop tournament offering a fish and a starfish.) *'III-Starred' (Drinking tournament offering green starfish.) *'Knocking Heads' (Rumble tournament offering a red starfish. ) *'Lady Bountiful' (Treasure Drop tournament offering a long stem rose.) *'Loaded!' (Drinking tournament offering two sand dollars.) *'Lose yer Rag' (Swordfighting tournament offering two random color rags.) *'Lucky Break' (Swordfighting tournament offering a bleached bone.) *'Lucky Stars' (Drinking tournament offering a red and a yellow, or a lime and a yellow starfish.) *'Moderation Begins with a Double Shot' (Drinking tournament offering an orange pitcher and an orange bunk) *'The More the Merrier' (Drinking tournament offering a starfish.) *'My Cup Runneth Over' (Drinking tournament offering a blue, an aqua and a lime starfish.) *'No Love Lost' (Rumble tournament offering a white/pink handkerchief and pink knobby coral.) *'On the House' (Drinking tournament offering a drinking table.) *'Pen is Mightier' (Swordfighting tournament offering a daisy and a paper and quill) *'Pushing Up Daisies' (Drinking tournament offering green daisies.) *'The Riddle of Steel' (Swordfighting tournament offering a handkerchief.) *'Rock'em Sock'em Pirates' (Rumble tournament offering a red/blue handkerchief.) *'Roses All the Way' (Treasure Drop tournament offering red roses.) *'Seeing Stars' (Rumble tournament offering two starfish.) *'Spiked!' (Drinking tournament offering a white spiky coral. ) *'Star-Crossed Lovers' (Swordfighting tournament offering a pink and violet starfish.) *'Sunken Treasures' (Treasure Drop tournament offering a sand dollar and a red starfish) *'To the Briny Deep' (Drinking tournament offering a knobby coral.)* *'Puzzle Golden Ticket Tournament' (Stated puzzle, offering a golden ticket.) *'The Wages of Sin' (Rumble tournament offering sand dollar.) Note: * indicates the colors of the trinket vary on when the tournament is being held. For example, the original To the Briny Deep offered a blue knobby coral, but in later releases, the coral was red, and the current version offers a white one. Special Automated Tournaments * A Long Sword Tournament (Swordfighting tournament offering a long sword, as well as 30,000 PoE.) * Castor's Junkyard Treasure (Swordfighting tournament offer a white/blue ribbon,as well as 20,000 PoE.) * Big Money! (Treasure Drop tournament offering a sand dollar, as well as 10,000 PoE.) * Bountiful Booty (Treasure Drop tournament offering 50,000 PoE.) * Fancy stick (Treasure Drop tournament offering 4,000 PoE and a tan knobby coral.) * Fruitcake! and Just Desserts (Swordfighting tournaments offering Fruitcakes and 8,000 PoE each.) * Nothing Rhymes with Orange (Treasure Drop tournament offering a male and female orange/orange wig and buckled shoes, as well as 30,000 PoE.) * OOH SHINY (Treasure Drop tournament offering a white Signet Ring, as well as 20,000 PoE.) * Pachinko! (Treasure Drop tournament offering a Hypnos doll, as well as 5,555 PoE) * Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This (Swordfighting tournament offering a Sheep and a blue/white Fancy Bed, as well as 20,000 PoE.) * The Pounding Skull (Drinking tournament offering a yellow Skull Mug, as well as 30,000 PoE.) * Treasure Dropped (Treasure Drop tournament offering a Treasure Chest and a gold starfish, as well as 30,000 PoE.) * Puzzleing for Antediluvian Conches (Stated puzzle tournament offering an antediluvian conch to first, an Ancient Calendar to second, a Conch shell to each third and fourth, as well as 50,000 PoE.) Category:Terminology Tournaments, automated